


First Impressions

by harmlessfantasy



Category: Under The Dome (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Feels, Colin Ford Is Pure Sex, First Time, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmlessfantasy/pseuds/harmlessfantasy
Summary: Barbie's day has gone from bad to worse and on top of that, he ends up on top of a kid who he should most definitely not be having those kind of thoughts about!Set entirely during the pilot.
Relationships: Dale "Barbie" Barbara/Joe McAlister
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Livejournal in 2013, I remembered I still had this WIP after I watched Colin in Daybreak and started a re-watch of UTD. Part 2 is coming and hopefully so will Joe and Barbie! ;)

Dale “Barbie” Barbara knew he was in trouble even before he'd - literally - thrown himself at the kid. Even with all the weird shit going on he was still a red blooded man with an appreciation for attractive people, so it was only natural for him to notice the tall, lean and gorgeous specimen in his eye line. His brain was screaming 'what the fuck?' at the neatly sliced cow, the as yet unknown object that carried out said slicing, not to mention the very dead body he buried earlier in the day. Very soon his dick would be also screaming _What the fuck?_ as well as _hot, young and sexy_ and _want, must have, NOW!_  
  
The kid spooked him by shouting and asking if he was okay, putting all of Barbie’s instincts on maximum alert. Turning around and seeing that view was almost as startling as crashing his car through the fence, the ground shaking then the whole cow incident, because _holy shit!_ Now really wasn’t the time to be doing a double take, but clearly his downstairs brain was winning the logic war, because the upstairs one started to shut down as he quickly took in the form in front of him. Kissable lips, huge hands and feet, hair long enough to get a good grip of while he... _Not now, damn it, not now!_ he thought to himself, _Jesus, Barbie, talk about inappropriate timing!_ He swallowed and tried to act as casual as he could, which was made pretty damn hard the longer he watched the kid touch whatever the barrier was. It was adorable and frigging hot all at the same time.  
  
It's not like Barbie had started the day picturing the events of the last few hours. If someone had told him that he'd be pressed up tight to such a young, lithe body before the day was done, he'd have punched them in the mouth over the sheer ridiculousness of the claim. Of course, because his life was seriously fucking crazy, he was lying amongst burning aeroplane parts, scattered limbs and debris he didn't know of yet, his hand covered in cow's blood holding on to the denim jacket of a kid he'd just put his own life in danger to save. A kid who was fast becoming a man - tall with long, lean limbs and developing muscles. Barbie could feel the tension in the muscles rippling under his hand, even through the layers of both of their clothing, and _fuck_ if that didn't spike his libido. He could feel the heat pouring off the body he was half sprawled across, the rise and fall of the kid's upper body as he breathed hard.  
  
The shock of the near miss left them both motionless on the ground, but Barbie's traitorous dick was very much enjoying being trapped against another body, especially one as fine as this. He tried to calm himself, willing his heartbeat to slow enough so he could move without getting lightheaded. The trouble was, Dale Barbara was not a stupid man, and he knew damn well that part of the reason his heart was beating so fucking fast was just as much to do with the kid - whose scent was now filling his nostrils - as it was anything else. For what seemed like minutes but was in actuality probably only seconds, they both lay there, panting hard and pressed up close. He kept as still as he could, taking his cue from the kid who didn’t seem inclined to move any time soon, either.  
  
Not moving was bad - really bad. For one, it was doing nothing to tame Barbie’s hard-on from where it was pressed up hot and thick against the kid’s thigh - hopefully the teen wasn’t with it enough to actually register what it was. Secondly, not _moving_ was proving a struggle when every instinct was screaming at Barbie to tug the kid closer and grind into him. He wanted to flip the boy onto his back, to pull his pouty lips closer with a tug of hair and kiss them hard. He wanted to rip that jacket and hoodie off so he could get to what was underneath to map every inch of skin and muscle with his hands and tongue; or even just slide their cocks together right fucking now until they both came in their jeans. So yeah, this was bad. It took every ounce of willpower to move when the kid finally did start to push to his knees and get up. And wasn’t that another nice image, the kid on hands and knees for Barbie? With a growl, he shoved himself towards the car to grab his phone to try and call...someone.  
  
  
Rifling through the purse on the ground gave him a chance to calm down a little, until he realised he was at the kid’s crotch level. He looked away quickly, _don’t even go there, Barbie_ and handed the driver’s licence to the teen - put it in those huge hands with long fingers, just about the perfect size to wrap tightly around Barbie’s cock, and _shit_, he was getting hard again. He sent up a silent thank you to whoever was listening when he turned away that there was a speeding fire truck heading their way. Only on a day as fucked up as this could that be a blessing!  
  
  
After the cops and the guy they called Jim turned up, Barbie was too pre-occupied to dwell on his body’s reaction to the kid. That didn’t mean that he didn’t catch that the kid’s name was Joe, or that he didn’t watch Joe walk away for a few seconds before he turned his full attention to the redhead and her camera. Under those baggy combats, he bet that Joe had a great ass.

* * * * *

Barbie paced outside the hospital, lit cigarette in his hand but more intent on flipping the lid on his lighter than actually smoking. He was trying to make some sense of the day, and in with that, what happened with Joe.  
  
“You want something for that?” the Candy Striper said to him after she reached out for his face, nodding at the cut over his eye.  
  
_Yeah, I want Joe to kiss it and make it all better,_ he thought, but instead just told her that he wanted to get out of there. Never had he meant it more, because he had a feeling that the more time he spent in Chester’s Mill, the more he’d see of Joe, and he was a distraction that Barbie could well do without.  
  
Trouble was it didn’t seem like _anyone_ was going anywhere soon, so seeing more of Joe... yeah, that was inevitable.


End file.
